Team Dark Ultima
by Double-A-B
Summary: Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are the ultimate team. They fight side-by-side and always protect each other. But, they will experience love, hate, and revenge in this story about three heroes and an epic adventure. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Protector

**Author's note: This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story. It is also my first Shadouge story (Shadouge forever!). I don't own any characters unless they are my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lights from towers were shining in the night. Robots were guarding the giant door leading to the base. In the shadows, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge were hiding.

"Pinpoints show that security is controlled by password input system next to the door," Omega told his team, "Hacking system…"

"This is Team Dark," Rouge talked into a walky-talky of the G.U.N. Commander, "we're about to head into Eggman's base."

"Security successfully hacked," Omega told his team. The robots shut down, the lights went off, and the door opened, "It will stay hacked for three minutes."

"Ready…" Shadow told to his teammates, "and go!" Shadow and Omega rushed to the door while Rouge flew over it. Rouge threw bombs over the light towers to destroy them so when security comes back on, they won't be any help for Eggman. When all three were in the base, security came back on and the door slammed.

"We're in the base," Shadow told his Commander, "and based on where we're at, the Chaos Emerald should be about 4.6 miles in."

"Alright," the Commander responded, "Team Dark, Eggman has upgraded his technology significantly. As soon as you get the Chaos Emerald, get out of there!"

"Alright." The team then ran further in the base, destroying every robot they saw. While the robots did have better armor and weapons, they were no match for this team's power. Then they reached the place where the Chaos Emerald was.

"We've reached the Chaos Emerald," Rouge told the Commander, "we're about to-" She cut off when an earthquake started shaking the base. The roof was starting to crumble and pieces were falling to the floor. All 3 were dodging falling objects when a giant one was about to fall on Rouge. Right before it fell, Shadow jumped and grabbed her, keeping her in his arms. They both stared in each other eyes, even when Shadow put her down. They stopped when Eggman came.

"Well if it isn't Team Traitors!" Eggman shouted at them.

"Eggy," Rouge called him, "It's great to see you again. If you could just let us get Chaos Emerald, we'll be on our way."

"I'd rather give you this!" Eggman then pushed a button and three pairs of shackles lunged after Team Dark. Shadow was able to destroy the pair that went after him, but the other two were able to get Omega and Rouge. Then, the floor underneath the two revealed magma underneath them.

"Now, Shadow, I hope you can defeat my newest creation in under 10 minutes! If you don't, you can kiss your friends good-bye! Now, meet my newest creation!" After he said that, a giant robotic dragon flew from the skies and onto the piece of land Shadow was at. It blew fire at Shadow as he barely dodged it. Shadow then ran around the dragon, trying to find its weak spot as he dodged every one of its attacks. After 2 minutes had passed, Shadow found a Chaos Emerald on its head.

"I have to get that Emerald out of that dragon," Shadow thought to himself as he looked at the tail, "and I think I know how." Shadow then jumped on the wall as the dragon stared at him. He then kept jumping until the dragon got confused, giving Shadow a chance to jump on its tail. He then climbed up on it and reached its head. Shadow then grabbed the Emerald, trying to pull it loose from the dragon's head, but as he did, the dragon shrieked and ran around the place, forcing Shadow to hang onto the Emerald until it finally popped loose after 1 minute. As Shadow fell he used Chaos Control to reach land safely. He then threw Chaos Spheres at the shackles holding Rouge and Omega. He then used Chaos Control to grab them both and get them on land.

"No! It couldn't have been defeated!" Eggman shouted as the dragon fell. He was so angry that he didn't notice Rouge take the Emerald and give it to Shadow as he used Chaos Control.

Shadow had teleported them to Club Rouge and stood there for a while with his eyes closed as Omega and Rouge talked to the Commander.

"We have the Chaos Emerald," Rouge told the Commander, "We also ruined Eggman's base."

"Alright then. Good work, Team Dark," the Commander told her, "Make sure to keep the Chaos Emerald safe."

"We will, Commander. Team Dark, out." All three then headed inside Club Rouge. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I am beat."

"I feel fine right now." Shadow told her.

"What about you, Omega?"

"Preceding to Sleep Mode." Omega said.

"I guess that answers my question. Hey Shadow, before I go to my room, I have to ask you something." Rouge told the black hedgehog.

"You can ask me anything." Shadow told her.

"Well, today, at Eggman's base, when we looked each other in the eyes…"

"Are you saying that you have feelings for me?"

"…Yes. Since we first met, Shadow, I have been in love with you. I love you more than all of the gems in the world. And nothing can stop that." Shadow didn't know what to say. He has had feelings for Rouge as well, but he didn't think that she would also like him. But she does. She does like him. Actually, she _loves_ him. He loves her too.

"_I might as well tell her since she feels the same way," _he thought to himself, _"No. I have a better idea."_

Shadow didn't realize it had a minute since Rouge told him. She was wondering if he didn't feel the same way. Right before she was going to ask him, Shadow kissed her. It was unexpected for her, but she immediately closed her eyes when he kissed her. They both moaned minute after minute as it lasted. Then, after about 4 minutes, Shadow let go.

"Does that answer your question?" Shadow asked her.

"I think it does," Rouge answered back, "Come upstairs."

The next morning, Shadow and Rouge were lying in Rouge's bed. Shadow woke up first and gently kissed Rouge's head.

"Are you awake?" Shadow quietly asked.

"I am now." Rouge told him in a whisper. They both got out of bed and put on a little bit of clothing. Rouge put on a black robe, while Shadow wore a black shirt and some blue pants. They both headed down where they saw Omega on the couch, watching the Tech Channel. He turned when he saw the two and said, "Good morning, Rouge and Shadow."

"Morning, Omega." Shadow and Rouge told him.

"Hey, Shadow," Rouge told him, "later today, do you want to head to the park to just hang out?"

"I'd enjoy that very much." Shadow told her. He kissed her head, and then he sat on the couch with Omega while Rouge started making breakfast.

"Also, I got out of Sleep Mode three times last night. Is there something going on between you 2?"

"Well, Omega, Rouge and I told each other we like each other and one thing led to another, and…"

"…I actually expected this." Omega told Shadow and Rouge. Shadow and Rouge then let out some chuckles and breakfast was served.


	2. Taken

Shadow and Rouge had been going out for some time now and they have been the perfect couple. Rouge always treated Shadow to anything he needed and Shadow did the same. They truly love each other and nothing could change that.

~One day at G.U.N.'s base~

"Sir," one G.U.N. agent said to the Commander, "I have the plans you requested."

"Thank you. You're dismissed," Commander said to the agent, "Alright then. Team Dark. We have acquired plans for Eggman's newest robot." He then pulled out blueprints of a robot that seemed to resemble a spider with spikes on its back. "We believe it to have the abilities of shooting webs out and to drill underground. Your job is to find it-"

"And destroy it?" Rouge said.

"Exactly. We have found him to be hiding at this location. The door is password activated. Good luck."

"Got it. Shadow said as they left the room. Then, Rouge kissed him on the cheek.

"Kiss for good luck."

"As long as I have you, I have all the luck I need. Now, let's go."

~Eggman's _new_ base~

Rouge entered the password and the doors opened. They quietly entered the base and noticed something strange.

"No security has appeared at all except for the code," Omega said.

"Yeah, and I think we're near the room this thing is kept," Shadow said, "In fact, here it is." They opened the door leading to the room, turned the lights on, and found that the robot was there.

"Woah!" Rouge exclaimed, "This thing is huge! Why would Eggman not have security here?" Suddenly, the lights turned off. Omega then used his night-vision and found someone.

"We're not alone. Someone is-" The lights turned on and revealed Eggman in the spider robot.

"Aw, the traitors again. It's so nice to see you." Eggman told them.

"Eggman, why would you hide a robot and have no security after it?" Rouge questioned.

"Because, I knew you three would be here and I wanted to test my newest creation on you. Now, you shall be destroyed!" The spider then launched the spikes out of its back and they went after the three teammates. Shadow threw a Chaos Sphere at his, and it was destroyed. Omega grabbed his and threw it at the spider. Rouge kicked hers back and it hit the spider as well. But, they didn't even make a scratch.

"Ho ho ho! Didn't see that coming now, did you? My spider is made out of the strongest steel in Mobius! Nothing can penetrate it!" Omega then launched his missiles at the spider and it didn't do anything to the massive robot. The spider then launched more missiles at the team and they kept throwing them back, but they had no effect. The same routine had happened for what felt like 20 minutes. However, after Omega started shooting his weapons in the same place, a dent had formed in the spot. Rouge and Shadow started throwing theirs back in that spot as well. After some more time, when Shadow threw a Chaos Sphere after a missile, a giant hole appeared in the chest. Shadow then crawled inside the chest. Then, he started ripping wires and sending Chaos Spheres all over the place, causing it to start malfunctioning.

"What? No! Work right you stupid machine!" Eggman shouted. Everyone then started to hear beeping. Eggman got into his ship while Shadow ran out of the robot. All of them got out of the base right before it exploded. A mechanic arm then grabbed Rouge from behind and lifted her to Eggman's ship.

"Shadow! Omega! Help me!" Rouge screamed. Omega started shooting at the ship, while Shadow used Chaos Control to appear in front of Eggman.

"Ah! Shadow!" Eggman shouted. Shadow then kicked Eggman in the head, making him fall out. Shadow released Rouge and then used the arms to grab Eggman. They then lowered to ground and Shadow released Eggman at about 1 foot near the ground. He fell with a big thud and when he looked up, he saw Omega right in front of him with Shadow and Rouge walking near. Eggman started to crawl away, with the three just coming near until Eggman slammed into a wall. He revealed to have a remote with him. He then pressed a button and another arm lunged out and tried to grab one of the three. They dodged and hit back, but the arm was made out of the same metal as the robot. It then grabbed Rouge and pulled back into the ship it came from fast enough that Shadow couldn't grab her. Earlier, Eggman had sneaked back into his ship and both had gotten so far away neither Omega nor Shadow could do anything about it. Shadow started crying as he and Omega just stood there and watched as Rouge was taken away.


	3. Found

Shadow was in his room, lying on his bed. He was starting to get nervous. G.U.N. said they would find where Rouge was in no time. It has been 2 weeks. Things were going through his head of what could be happening to Rouge right now. He was so stuck in his thoughts that he jumped a little when he heard G.U.N. call.

"Hello? What? Have you found her yet? Tell me!" Shadow shouted.

"Calm down, Shadow," the agent told him, "We need you and Omega to come down here, A.S.A.P." Then, the agent hung up. Shadow ran downstairs to Omega. He told him and they both went to the G.U.N. Base.

~G.U.N. Base~

"Eggman, answer." The Commander said. After that, a picture appeared on-screen and Eggman was there.

"Hello, Shadow and Omega. As you know, I have your little Rouge and-"

"Where is she? Tell me, now Eggman!" Shadow shouted/

"Hold on, Shadow. She's just over there." Eggman then pointed to the back where Rouge was shackled to a wall, clearly knocked out.

"Let her go you bastard!"

"Calm down! I will let her go, on one condition. You bring me all 7 Chaos Emeralds. If you don't show up or bring the Emeralds, Rouge will burn in hot magma. Here is the location of my base. Only Shadow and Omega come, NO ONE ELSE!" Then, the screen went blank.

"What do we do, sir?" an agent asked.

"Rouge, is our agent and Shadow and Omega's best friend. She will not die. We'll have to bring the Chaos Emeralds to Eggman."

"But, sir-"

"No, buts. Besides, that is my opinion. But, Shadow and Omega make the choice. Agents? What will it be?" Omega and Shadow stared at the Commander, and it was clear what their decision was. "Alright then. Agent James, bring the other 5 Chaos Emeralds to Shadow. Now you two, this will be tough. We looked at the location and it's in the jungle. Eggman also never told the _exact _location of his, but we at least know which jungle. It's in Tropical Jungle, and it's near a small town where a guy knows some information. Just ask the man with a brown hat in front of the coffee shop. Good luck."

The agent gave Shadow and Omega the Chaos Emeralds right before they left. Then they headed for Tropical Jungle.

~Tropical Jungle~

Shadow and Omega were searching all over the jungle and couldn't find the village. They looked at the map about 20 times. Eventually, someone snapped.

"This useless piece of paper is getting us nowhere! I can't take it. I will destroy this entire ecosystem if I had to!" Omega shouted. He pulled out the flamethrowers and was about to burn it to the ground until Shadow stopped him.

"We finally found it." Shadow told the robot. The small town had a few buildings in it, one that was a coffee shop. There, in front of it, was the man with the brown hat. Shadow and Omega walked to him and then he spoke.

"Shadow and Omega?" the man asked. The black hedgehog and the robot nodded, "Go speak to the owner of that club over there and you'll learn what you need to know." Then, the man walked off. The place he pointed to was a club called _Club of the Amazons_. There was a huge line, but Shadow and Omega just cut in front when the next guy went in. Then, the bouncer, who was a lion with a tag that said 'Leon' spoke.

"Back of the line. No cuts."

"We'd like to speak to the owner of this place."

"Ok. But, first get in line."

"If you don't let us in, I'll send your head to the back of the line." Right before it seemed like a brawl would start, someone noticed who they were.

"Hey, that's Shadow and Omega!" Someone called out. Everybody noticed and everybody was excited. Leon looked embarrassed.

"I thought you looked familiar. Sorry, come in." Everybody in the club was dancing to the music. Then, they saw those 2. Whispers could be heard in the room as Shadow and Omega went to the back. They entered the back room, and before Leon closed the door he shouted, "Nothing to see here. Go back to being crazy." The party people followed his orders.

"No you listen to me. You said the investment would triple what I put in…I put in $1.2 million!" A dragon was shouting these things over the phone, and it was obvious he was angry, "Alright then. Whenever I lose, the opponent loses too!" Then, he hung up. "Stupid son of a-"

"Excuse me Sharp," Leon said, "We have some visitors."

"Sorry, Leon. Woah! Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega in my club! I can't believe it! It's so awesome to meet you two. I'm Sharp the Dragon and I see you met Leon the Lion. What brings you here?"

"We heard you might help us. Do you know where Eggman's base is?" Shadow asked the dragon.

"I might. Why do you need to know?"

"He kidnapped our friend Rouge."

"Woah! Hold on! White bat, big breasts, fine ass'n'body?" The dragon then looked up and smiled

"Yes, and she's my girlfriend…"

"…You know you should take what I just said as a compliment."

"I need to know where Eggman's base is so I can get her back!"

"Chill, dude, chill! I know where his base is. I can get a guy to take you there. His name is Camouflage the Hedgehog, but everybody calls him Camo. I'll call him up right now to get you. How does that sound?"

"This is what we needed. Thank you for the information." Omega said.

"Anytime, I'll call him up, he'll be in a helicopter. Leon, lead 'em out." Leon took Shadow and Omega out of the club and then a helicopter came down with a green hedgehog flying it.

"This is Camo the Hedgehog here to pick up Shadow and Omega." The green hedgehog said. Shadow and Omega climbed in and the helicopter flew over the town. Shadow and Omega were looking down at the ground and were silent until Camo spoke.

"So, I here you're going to Eggman's base to pick you're fine bat friend."

"Yeah. She's now my girlfriend."

"So, now you're _that _kind of_ partners_. I knew it would happen. I wish I was you." Shadow had a clearly annoyed expression on his face, but he still spoke.

"You should wish to be me. She is the smartest, most beautiful woman ever."

"We are approaching the base," Omega spoke, "Are you ready, Shadow?"

"Let's do this." After the helicopter was where they wanted it, Shadow and Omega jumped out and destroyed the robots guarding the base. They ran in and tripped some security lasers, making a red light shine and a siren go off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" was heard through all the rooms as Shadow and Omega destroyed robot after robot, moving through the base, searching for Rouge. After finally reaching the end of the base, they saw Rouge shackled to the wall and ran up to her.

"Rouge!" Shadow shouted as he saw her. Rouge shouted Shadow's name when she saw him. Omega broke the shackles and Rouge hugged both of her friends, keeping a long time on it. After they were done, they ran to the door, but it shut closed right when they came near.

"You think you can just escape!" Eggman said as he appeared in his ship. After he spoke, robots fell from the sky, blocking the 3 in all ways. "It's not going to be that easy. Hand me the Chaos Emeralds now, and might let you go!" When he was done speaking, Shadow jumped and hit the nearest robot. When he did, the power was so strong, the robot slammed on another and exploded, along with every other robot in a chain reaction.

"That's my answer to you, Doctor!" Shadow said.

"Ok. You want to play the other game then!" As Eggman said that, the base lifted in the sky and turned into an air ship. Another ship was added to the base and Eggman entered it. When Team Dark followed him more robots showed up. They started shooting at them, but it was useless. Shadow sent Chaos Spheres down at the robots, Rouge kicked at and destroyed every robot she fought, and Omega shot them down. When more came, Rouge and Omega fought them off while Shadow entered the room Eggman entered. He saw Eggman with a strange device, and Shadow could see the percent signs going up.

"Eggman!" Shadow shouted at him.

"Huh! Shadow! Give me the emeralds!"

"How about I give you this!" Shadow then jumped and kicked at Eggman, hitting him right in the face. Eggman then saw the Emeralds with Shadow and grabbed them, with Shadow keeping them with them. Neither of them knew that the device's percent rates were over 100%. Then, Shadow and Eggman dropped the Emeralds and the percent signs skyrocketed. After that, it started to malfunction, and then, there was nothing but white.

* * *

**Author's note: As stated in the first chapter, I only own my OCs (Sharp the Dragon, Leon the Lion, Camo the Hedgehog, ect.). Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Searching

~Team Attack's viewpoint~

Sharp, Leon, and Camo all own the club. So, each day, the three of them take a turn being the business guy, the bouncer, and the guy with a day off. It was Camo's turn to be the bouncer and he was outside, doing his job, when suddenly, an emerald fell from the sky. Nobody was in a line, so Camo when to go pick it up.

"_This emerald looks a lot like the ones Shadow had in his bag," _Camo thought to himself, _"Better tell Leon and Sharp."_ Camo headed inside and saw Sharp, in all of the black dragon's glory, dancing with a purple dragon with long blonde hair.

"Hey, Sharp. We need to talk in the back."

"Ok, Camo. See ya later, Tora." Sharp and Camo then headed into the office, where heavy metal music played louder than the club music. Leon was clearly lost in it and jumped when Camo punched him on the arm and Sharp turned the music off.

"Hey, I was jamming," the red lion said.

"Camo wanted to tell us something."

"This gem fell from the sky and it looks a lot like the ones Shadow had in his bag," Camo then pulled out the Emerald and it shined magnificently as it was out, "I think Shadow and his pals are in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Leon asked him.

"Because, right when I was nearing hear in the helicopter, I saw a giant light in the distance. Then, there was a huge explosion. They were both in the same place as Eggman's base."

"Well then," Sharp said, "I guess we know what we gotta do."

"Get the emeralds, find those guys, and bring the Emeralds to them?" Camo said.

"It looks like it," Leon said, "but, before we go, we need to come up with a team name." Camo and Sharp just stared at him. "Every team has gotta have a name!"

"I guess teams _do_ need a name, and I thought of one," Sharp and Leon both looked at Camo to hear what it was, "…Team Attack." Sharp and Leon just looked at Camo like he was an idiot.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Leon shouted at the hedgehog.

"The 'ATT" could stand for 'A' or 'Awesome Triple Threat' and the 'ack' could stand for when somebody gets hit or surprised. You know, 'ACK!" Camo then pretended to start choking while Sharp and Leon thought about it.

Sharp said, "I like it." And Leon said, "Better than nothing."

"Before we leave," Sharp said, "I have to go talk to Tora."

"Why? Ya finally gonna tell her that you-" Leon said before he got cut off.

"No, but we live in the same house. Besides, she already has a boyfriend and-"

"Not anymore, dude," Camo told the dragon, "She dumped him when she told him you two were living together. He thought you two were messing around, and he didn't get you two were just roommates. So, she dumped him when he just stayed angry."

"Even so, I don't think she needs to hear 'Hi, Tora. I love you and I'm gonna go search for some emeralds for a few days, and you won't know how I am. See ya.' I'm just gonna tell her what we'll be doing and then meet up with you two later." Sharp then headed out the club and went to Tora's, only to see her ex, a blue bird, punching at the door. He was there, screaming names and threatening to kill her. Sharp then quietly entered the house through the back door and looked for Tora, finding her in her room, hiding.

"Tora," Sharp called to her and she jumped when she heard it.

"Sharp," she said. She then hugged him and told him, "He's been ramming at the door as soon as I came home. He's been threatening to kill me and-" Sharp then put his finger on her mouth and told her to keep still. He then headed to the front room, looking out the window and at the guy.

"_He always pulls back his punch and then hits after one second exactly," _Sharp thought to himself. He then headed to the front door and opened it right after the bird threw his punch, then Sharp punched the bird right in the face, making him fall back and lying down. Sharp then formed a lightning bolt in his hand and threw it at the bird, making him paralyzed. Sharp then threw him at a tree and the bird it the tree with so much force that he felt his back was about to be broken. Sharp then walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and told him this:

"Listen up and listen good, because I'm only saying this once. If I see you again, I will remember this day, and I will beat you to a pulp. If you come near Tora, my friends, or their families, I will end you. Finish you. Kill you. Do you understand?" The bird was quiet for a while, and then, he spoke up, saying, "Could you say that again?" Sharp then grabbed him, threw him up in the air, and kicked him so hard, he was sent flying, and he didn't use his wings. Tora, who saw the whole thing, ran out and hugged Sharp from behind, whispering, "Thank you." Sharp was so red, he covered his face with his arm, making it look like he was scratching his nose, before turning to talk to her.

"I don't want to say this now, since I had to deal with guy, but I have to go with Camo and Leon and look for some emeralds." Sharp told her. Tora then frowned and looked at the ground.

"Oh…um, how long will you be gone?"

"It could be days. I'm sorry, Tora. I didn't want to have something big happened and then have to tell you this. It's just that, Shadow the Hedgehog came and he had a bag of seven emeralds, so we have to go looking for them to make sure to give them back to him." Tora then looked up to Sharp, smiled, and the hugged him, and she whispered, "Good luck, Sharp," and then kissed him on the cheek. She then walked back to her house and Sharp was just standing there, cheeks burning. He went to go meet Camo and Leon at the jungle entrance. When he got there, he saw Camo and Leon with the Emerald.

"You guys, ready?" he asked. They both nodded and all three headed in.

~Team Dark's View~

Shadow just woke up and found himself on the ground in the jungle. He stood up and saw Rouge, Omega, and a Chaos Emerald on the ground. Shadow rushed over to his comrades to make sure they were ok. He shook Rouge for a while and she finally woke up, much to his relief. He then went to Omega, and saw that that the robot was starting to get out of Standby Mode.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"Eggman and I got into a fight over the emeralds, and his machine's power became so strong that it blew up." Shadow told her.

"That answers one question," Omega said, "The other one is where are the other Emeralds?"

"And, where are we in this jungle?" Shadow asked. All three just stood there for a while until Omega spoke.

"Sensors indicate a Chaos Emerald is near by, as well as another strong power."

"Alright then, let's go see what this strong power is," said Shadow. All three then headed out and went looking for the Emerald.

~Team Attack's viewpoint~

Camo put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

"The jungle says that it fels a strong power in the west,"

"More of this 'the jungle says' crap? Just because we're ones with nature doesn't mean you can talk to plants!" Leon yelled at Camo.

"Hey, I _can_ talk to plants. How else did we break you out of that base that blew up? Also, you've talked to fire, so I guess that's bullcrap!"

Leon and Camo were yelling at each other, then Sharp yelled, "Both of you, shut your traps! We're all one with nature! Camo's one with plants! Leon is one with fire! And I'm one with lightning! Now, stop fighting over which one is better or whatever you two are fighting about, or..." Sharp then formed a lightning bolt, and threw it to the ground near Leon and Camo's feet, making both of them jump.

"Don't do that!" they both yelled at him.

"Then shut it and head west!" All three stopped yelling and headed west where they saw Eggman's robots around an Emerald. Leon shot out a flame and it got on a robot, setting it on fire instantly. It kept passing the other robots, setting them on fire as well. All of the robots exploded, making the Chaos Emerald be pushed in the air. Sharp flew after and caught it. Then, all 3 saw an amzing garden where Chaos were playing. They also noticed a creature made of water.

"Chaos," Camo said.

"Sharp, what's wrong?" Leon askd him.

"When Chaos appears, sometimes it means something bad will happen," Sharp said. After that he stood there with his eyes closed for a while, just thinking. He then turned around to his teammates and said, "Come on, let's go."


	5. Power

~Team Dark's viewpoint~

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega had just found an Emerald by a tree. Omega took it, and put it in his chest, as he uses it as storage. They hadn't found that strong power yet, but they just kept looking for the Emeralds. Later, Omega sensors went off the radar. All three rushed to where it came from, but couldn't find it.

"I don't see an Emerald, or anything else that would give off that strong of a power." Shadow said.

"Maybe, it's a little further?" Rouge suggested.

"It's nice to see you three." A robotic voice said from a cliff. All three turned toward it, and saw who it was.

"Metal Sonic?"

"Hello," Metal Sonic said as he jumped from the cliff, "If you would just hand over the Emerald, I might let you survive." Shadow went into fighting position and said, "How about you just leave before we kill you?" Metal Sonic then rushed at Shadow.

~Team Attack's viewpoint~

"I can't sense anything." Camo said.

"Maybe we could use the Emerald's power?" Sharp said.

"Good idea, let's try-" Camo got cut off when a large bang was heard in the distance.

"What was that?"

"It came from over there!" Leon said. All of them then headed to that location.

~Team Dark's viewpoint~

Omega had just launched a rocket at Metal Sonic. The robot dodged it, and it hit the cliff, creating a giant hole in it. Shadow jumped at the robot and kicked at the side of his head, but the robot grabbed his leg and threw him at the cliff. Then, he punched Shadow in the stomach. Shadow, while in some pain, grabbed Metal Sonic's head, and bashed it against the cliff, making them both fall to the ground. Metal Sonic got up, and was about to grab Shadow, when Rouge came up behind him, and kicked him in the back of the head. Then, she planted a bomb on his back and threw him to the side just before it exploded. Shadow got up, and saw the robot standing. The bomb did some damage to the robot, but he still didn't go down. He flew back to the cliff, and looked at all three of them. Then, he sent his fingers as mini-missiles, and shot them at the three. Omega shot his own missiles, and they hit the ones targeted at Rouge and Shadow, but the ones targeted at him hit him almost perfectly. He jumped back and felt the explosions on his body, but still stood up. Metal Sonic jumped down, but as he did, Omega punched him right in the chest. Metal Sonic slammed into the cliff, and fell on the ground. He then got back up, and flew at Rouge and Shadow. He punched Rouge in the face and elbowed Shadow. Rouge got back up, and ran at Metal Sonic, but the robot grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the cliff, knocking her out. Metal then grabbed Shadow, and threw him at the cliff, then threw him against a large tree. The black hedgehog felt the pain sting, and he slowly lost consciousness. Metal Sonic then looked at Omega and said, "Now, we will see who is truly the stronger robot." Omega, filled with rage as to what his opponent did to his friends, shot thousands of bullets at Metal Sonic. The robot defended himself from the bullets shot at him, feeling a little bit of sting from some of them. He then shot more mine-missiles at Omega, making him stop shot shooting and dodge the missiles after him. Metal Sonic then jumped at him and threw a punch, but Omega caught it and threw his own punch, with Metal Sonic doing the same. Both were locked in combat, and then Omega threw him at a tree. The robot rushed at his enemy, about to grab his head, when Metal Sonic reversed it. He grabbed Omega and slammed him on the tree. Metal Sonic jumped back on the cliff, jumped off it, and punched through Omega's chest, grabbing the Chaos Emerald. When Metal Sonic pulled back his arm, oil covered it entirely. Shadow and Rouge regained consciousness and saw Metal Sonic, holding the Emerald in his hands, and Omega, chest open with oil dripping out like blood out of a dead body. Rouge was in shock as she saw her friend's torn body. She also felt a liquid dripping her off chin, and saw it was blood. Shadow saw Rouge's bloody head, and his rage was filled even more. His body was shining red as he rushed to Metal Sonic. He grabbed Metal Sonic, jumped up, and let the machine go before he shouted, "Chaos Blast!" As a giant blast appeared in the sky, Shadow jumped down as Metal Sonic was landed somewhere far out in the jungle. He saw Rouge over by Omega, crying on his shut down body. They both heard someone saying, "It was over here. Come on guys!" They saw that it was Sharp, Leon, and Camo.

~Third-Person Viewpoint~

"Shadow, Rouge, Ome-," Sharp stopped in his words as he saw the robots ripped open body. The three rushed over to it and saw his body up-close. A pool of oil had formed as it leaked out of Omega. "What happened?" Sharp asked.

"Metal Sonic." Shadow told Sharp. Sharp then stayed quiet. He looked at Omega again, and then looked back. He couldn't stand seeing it. It was like a dead guy in a horror movie. Omega's chest was ripped open, wires cut out, with oil dripping all over him. There were also more cuts on his shoulders and legs, where oil just kept spilling. Then, Leon called, "Hey, I found some parts! Maybe, I could repair him!" Shadow and Rouge immediately turned their heads at Leon. "I might be able to take these parts and fix him up. Come on! Let's head to my place!" All five stood around Omega as Shadow teleported them to Leon's house.

Leon and Camo were working on Omega. Shadow and Rouge, with her head fixed up, were outside of the room, waiting. Sharp came out and talked to them, "Guys, we need to talk about Omega." Sharp closed the door before he spoke to them, "Okay, Omega does have a chance of surviving," Shadow and Rouge stared at Sharp, waiting for him to continue, "But, there's also a chance he won't. Also, even if he does survive, the parts we got were damaged a little. They contained some of his memory too, so he may not remember you guys." Shadow eyes were full open as he heard that. He didn't want Omega to go through what he had gone through. Then, he looked at Rouge's head, wrapped all over because of what had happened. He rushed through the hallway, with Rouge running after him.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Rouge shouted as she chased after him. They both stopped and Shadow turned to her. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, Rouge."

"We're in a relationship and a team, I think it's my business wherever you go after something that could have had us killed."

"I can't let you come."

"You're going to go look for Metal Sonic aren't you?" Shadow stood there quietly, then spoke, "Yes, I'm going to go look for him."

"Then, I'm going."

"No, you aren't, Rouge."

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"I'm going unless you give me a real reason!"

"You're not going!"

"I told you I'd always be by your side and I mean it!"

"You aren't coming with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't lose you!" Rouge stood there with her mouth dropped opened as Shadow continued, "I have nothing in this world without you and Omega! You two are my only true friends! When I saw Metal Sonic keep hurting you two, I was filled with rage! Then, I see Omega dead and you bleeding severely, I just couldn't take it. You heard Sharp! Omega may not survive! If I lose you too, I have nothing! I can't let you go because I love you, Rouge! I fucking love you! Don't you get that?" Rouge stared at Shadow. They were both quiet for a while. Then, Rouge kissed him, and hugged the hedgehog as she whispered, "I love you too, Shadow. I know that you want to get revenge. I know you were filled with anger when you saw Omega and I hurt, I know. I won't go if you don't want me too, but just remember, even if we aren't there physically, we are there. I love you, Shadow." "I love you too, Rouge." They both kissed and, although he didn't want to, Shadow pulled back. He then headed out the door, and went to go look for Metal Sonic.

~Metal Sonic's viewpoint~

Metal Sonic got up and looked for the Chaos Emerald. He kept walking until he found a Chao Garden. There, the Emerald was being tossed around in a game of monkey in the middle. When the emerald was tossed far away enough, one of the Chaos picked it up, and Metal Sonic grabbed it, with the Chao still hanging on.

"Unless you let go, you'll be tossed into the skies," Metal Sonic told the Chao. The Chao still held onto the Emerald, "Okay, you asked for it!" As Metal Sonic lifted the Emerald in the air, and was about to throw the Chao, a giant blue arm came out of the ground, and hit Metal Sonic, throwing him in the air. He also dropped the Emerald and the Chao, but both were caught by Chaos. He set them down, and told the Chaos to hide somewhere, while he turned toward Metal Sonic. The robot turned to Chaos and said, "Ah, I've scanned your data, but I never thought I would actually meet you." Chaos went to battle stance and Metal Sonic did the same as he said, "Time to meet your doom, Chaos." Then, they rushed at each other.


	6. Anger

~Metal Sonic vs Chaos~

Metal Sonic threw a punch at Chaos, but the god moved to the side. Chaos punched Metal Sonic right in the face, then extended his arm, grabbed the robot, and threw him, knocking him on a tree. Right when Metal Sonic picked himself up, a large hand grabbed from underneath and held him in the sky, while another one formed a fist, and crushed his head. The force was so strong, Metal Sonic was released from the grip, and slammed on the ground. The two hands slammed on Metal Sonic right before that went back underground. Chaos then rushed at Metal Sonic and slammed his fists on the robot. He kept pounding him until Metal Sonic punched Chaos in the stomach. Metal Sonic then kicked Chaos and sent the deity flying against a tree. Three chao, one angel, one devil, and one regular blue, jumped on Metal Sonic's back and head, pounding their small fists on him to do as much damage as they could. However, it was no use, and Metal Sonic smacked them off his body, sending them flying. Chaos grabbed the three before they landed, set them down gently, and turned toward Metal Sonic. The robot sent mini-missiles at Chaos, while the deity extended his arms and went punch Metal Sonic. The missiles hit Chaos in all parts of the head, while Metal Sonic was pushed back from the fists that hit him. Metal Sonic got back up, rushed to Chaos, and stomped and kicked the deity while he was on the ground. Chaos could feel the pain of Metal Sonic's steel feet hitting him. He felt worse when the android stomped on his head. Then, Metal Sonic jumped back and fired missiles at Chaos. All of them landed exactly where they needed too. Chaos felt the pain of the explosions on his body, his head, everywhere. He had barely enough energy to see the Chao, cowering in fear as they saw their guardian being beaten. Chaos stood up and Metal Sonic rushed at him to give him a final blow. However, Chaos formed into a puddle and Metal Sonic missed his punch. Chaos then formed back into his body and punched Metal Sonic's back. He then grabbed Metal Sonic's head and kneed it. Metal Sonic was moving around in a dizzy way and tripped. Chaos formed his hands into hammers and crushed the robot under them. Each time Metal Sonic tried to get up, he felt the hammer crush him. After a number of times the hammer had slammed on his back, he caught one and threw Chaos at a tree. He then landed a kick on top of Chaos and punched at his face several times. Then, Metal Sonic threw the deity's head against the tree, making him slam on the ground. Chaos tried to get up, but couldn't as he could only watch Metal Sonic held up the Emerald. After the robot placed the Emerald in his storage, he used the power to change into Neo Metal Sonic. He was about to leave when he heard somebody say, "Great work, Metal Sonic!" It was Eggman, "I never thought one of my creations would defeat Chaos. Now, if you would just give me the Emerald-"

"I do not serve you, Doctor!" Metal Sonic told Eggman.

"What? I'm your creator! You can't betray me!"

"I serve no one! You don't control me!" Metal Sonic jumped up, grabbed the Chaos Emerald in Eggman's ship, and threw it and Eggman over to the distance. He then sent a missile in Eggman's location, and a huge explosion occurred. "That takes of one annoyance," Metal Sonic said. He then turned toward Chaos and the Chao who gathered around their protector, "But what to do you with you?" Metal Sonic was about to hit one of the Chao, when he heard, "You bastard!" He turned and saw Shadow.

"Hello, Shadow."

"I'm going to kill for what you did to Rouge and Omega!"

"I'd love to battle you right now, but I must go somewhere."

"Oh no you're not!" Shadow ran to Metal Sonic, but he was too late.

"Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic then disappeared in a flash of light before Shadow could get to him. Shadow screamed, "Damn you!" as he ran off somewhere else, looking for Metal Sonic.

~Team Attack's viewpoint~

Sharp, Leon, Camo, and Rouge all stood around Omega. "Is he going to be okay?" Rouge asked.

"After all the repairing, I know he'll be okay 100%." Leon told her. Rouge sighed with relief, knowing her friend would be okay. But, she thought of someone else who may not be okay.

"_Shadow, where are you?"_ she asked herself.

"We're going to have to wait a while," Sharp said, "Rouge, you go out or to your room, just something to break time."

"Okay." The bat said. She then went outside, while the other three were around Omega.

"You're 100% he'll be alright?" Camo asked Leon.

"Don't worry. I was able to fix those parts. He'll have his memory of everything that has happened," Leon told Camo, "Why don't we go outside and just wait." All three then headed out. They saw Tora outside and headed her way.

"Hey, guys." the dragon said to her friends happily. It was quicker then what Sharp had told her, but she knew something was wrong. She just wants to focus on the happy things. Before she could speak, her ex, along with an orange spider and a yellow squirrel, walked up to them.

"Hey, baby," the bird told Tora, "wanna ditch these assholes and come with us?"

"I don't wanna talk to you." Tora told him.

The bird grabbed her and said, "Come on, don't be like that."

Sharp took the bird's hands off of Tora and told him, "Leave her alone."

"I remember you. You were the one who beat me, when I was at Tora's. What, you been feeling her?"

"You'll feel my foot up your ass if you don't leave. I told you to not come near her."

"You're not the boss of me!" The bird punched Sharp in the face, and then Sharp grabbed him by the neck, and flew into the jungle. Camo and Leon hit the other two into the jungle, and chased after them. All six were near the river, and Sharp spoke, "I told you, that if you came near her, I would kill you! Now, I'm gonna live up to what I said!"

"Why didn't you fight me in the town?"

"I don't want anyone to see the blood dripping from your dead body!" Before the bird spoke, Sharp punched him in the face, Camo hit the spider in the stomach, and Leon kicked the squirrel in the head. The brawl had begun. The spider leapt at Camo and grabbed him with two of his hands, while the others punched him in the gut. Sharp punched the spider in the head, and then sent a lightning bolt at him, shocking the spider. Camo then made two vines grab the spider, and throw him, whip him, anything to hurt him. The bird was about to hit Camo in the head, when Sharp grabbed him, and threw him at a tree. While those two dealt with their guys, Leon was throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, each one hitting the squirrel. The squirrel grabbed Leon's hand, and tried throwing him, but Leon reversed it and slammed the squirrel on the ground. The squirrel got up, and swept Leon, making the lion fall. The squirrel picked Leon up, and threw him at a tree, but Leon jumped off it, and hit the squirrel in the gut. He was about to stomp on his head, when Sharp was thrown and hit Leon, sending them both slamming into a giant rock. The blue bird picked up the squirrel, and both hit their opponents in the guts. However, two giant vines that grew from the ground grabbed them. Then, the spider, who was caught in his own sticky web, crashed into them, getting the three stuck together. Camo made the vines tear the three apart, making them scream in pain, and threw them on the ground. The hedgehog rushed to his teammates and picked them up. Camo grabbed the spider by the head, and threw him in the river. Sharp then threw a lightning bolt at the river, electrocuting the spider. When the squirrel picked himself up, Leon, with his powers, set his own hand on fire and grabbed the squirrel by the head. While the squirrel screamed in pain, Leon threw him in the river. The squirrel slammed into rocks after rocks, cutting his body and making blood drip out. Then, he dropped down the waterfall. Sharp looked at the bird, who was on the ground, and picked him up by the head. Sharp wasn't even thinking when he snapped his head, threw him in the river, and watched as the bird went down the waterfall. There was sweat and a little bit of blood dripping from the three. Camo made a giant leaf, cupped it, dipped it in the river, and threw the water on all three. None of them were even fazed, and just stood there, quietly. The silence was broken by Camo.

"Well, you lived up to what you said. You said you'd kill him, and you did."

"Even if someone saw, there's no evidence. There dead, bloody bodies are at the bottom of a waterfall." Sharp nonchalantly said. Leon and Camo just stood there, eyes wide opened and locked on Sharp.

"What the hell?" Leon asked, "I thought you of all people would be freaking out. But, no, we kill three people, their bodies looking like ripped-up, bloody zombies out of a movie or video game, and you act like nothing happened!"

"I know it happened, I just act out how I feel sometimes."

"You're acting like you're happy that he's dead." Camo told him. Sharp didn't answer back for a while.

"You're happy he's dead?" Leon asked Sharp.

"I'm not happy he's dead!" Sharp snapped at Leon, "I'm just…happy that Tora won't be abused."

"Sharp, we've said it before, Tora likes you, you like her, admit your damn feelings and make her your girlfriend!" Camo shouted at Sharp, "Right now, we have to deal with the fact that we have killed three people. We might as well tell somebody."

"Who?" Leon asked. Sharp and Camo thought of two people. The team headed back to the town. There, Rouge and Tora were talking to each other. Then, they saw the guys. They both ran to them, and Tora hugged Sharp, making him plush a dark red. Rouge smiled, and then gave Camo and Leon the eye, which they both nodded too. It means their reply was, "Yes." to Rouge's question, "Do they like each other?"

"How are you guys?" Tora asked them. All of the three frowned, and led Rouge and Tora to Leon's garage, where Omega was still repairing.

"Why did you guys lead us in here?" Rouge asked.

"I'm guessing Tora told you what happened?" Sharp asked Rouge. The bat nodded Sharp continued, "…Your ex won't be hurting you anymore, Tora…or anybody, ever again. Rouge just crossed her arms, but Tora was in complete shock. It just hit her like a ton of bricks, and she was torn. Half of her was sad that three of her best friends killed people, but the other half, which she hated herself for, was happy. She hated herself for thinking of it, but now, her ex, a cruel, heartless man that she only went out with out of fear, was gone, out of her life. She didn't know what to think. She eventually collapsed from the stress. Sharp caught her, and carried her to a spare room. Sharp entered a password, and medical machines appeared out of nowhere, just doing what they could to show how Tora was. Sharp headed back to the others, and everybody was quiet. Then, the silence was broken when they heard these words, "Systems online. E-123 Omega, ready for duty." All four stared at the robot, and Rouge hugged her friend. When she let go, Omega asked, "Where is Shadow?"

"He went out to look for Metal Sonic," Rouge told him, "You see the bandages on my head? Well, that and you, you know, he just when out to look for him." Omega was quiet for a while, and then he said, "If he's out there, he'll need our help." Rouge nodded, and they both were about to leave before Sharp stopped them.

"Before you go, you'll need these." Sharp then gave Rouge and Omega the two Chaos Emeralds they found, and gave it to them. Rouge handed one back, saying, "Just in case he gets the others, we need you to keep it." The three nodded their heads, and Rouge and Omega both walked out.


	7. Emotions

~Team Dark's viewpoint~

Rouge and Omega were looking all over the jungle for Shadow. They were probably running in circles for about three minutes. They had found the Chao Garden and saw the Chao circled around Chaos, taking care of him. They thought of Metal Sonic doing this, and left to let the Chao take care of their guardian. They found a Chaos Emerald near a waterfall, and saw three bodies. Rouge frowned thought, "Those might be Tora's ex and some friends who tried to help him," she thought to herself, "They had no chance." They both continued on to look for Shadow. Little did they know, he was closer than they thought. Shadow was running through the trees, looking for Metal Sonic. He sensed a Chaos Emerald, and headed in that direction. Omega sensed the Chaos Emerald Shadow had, and he and Rouge ran to that direction. Shadow crashed into the two and all three lied on the ground. Shadow got up, shook his head, and saw it was Rouge and Omega. They got up and saw it was him. "Shadow!" Rouge screamed as she hugged him. Shadow blushed a little, then asked, "Rouge, what are you doing here? And Omega, you did get fixed!" Omega nodded, then Rouge answered Shadow's question, "When Omega got better, we thought you would need help."

"…You two shouldn't be here." Shadow told them.

"Why not, Shadow?"

"Rouge, you're still hurt. Omega, you just woke up. It's too early for you two to be fighting alongside me."

"Shadow," Rouge told him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "we're helping you. Remember, I said I'd always be by your side. And I am, along with Omega. So, we're stayin' with you." Shadow knew he it would be stupid to argue and just said, "Okay." Then, all three heard a moan and ran to where it came from. All three were shocked at what they saw. It was Eggman, whose body had been burnt severely. They saw a medical robot near him that helped him to his feet, and Rouge let out a yell while Shadow and Omega were just staring at Eggman. Half of the skin on his face was gone! You could one half of his entire skull on one side, while the other side still had skin, but was still burn. They also saw the parts of his body that's skin was burnt through, showing the bone. Eggman said, "You three!" when he saw them.

"Eggman," Rouge said, "what happened to you?"

"Metal Sonic, that's what happened. He threw me and my ship across the jungle, then shot a missile here! I'm glad I had my medical robot with me, or I would be dead!" Team Dark looked at each other to decide what to do. It was obvious of the choices they decided. Omega wanted to just leave Eggman here, Rouge wanted to bring him to somewhere to be taken care of, while Shadow was neutral on the subject. Eggman was angry that they had to think about it while he was still there in pain. A decision was made. Shadow teleported the four somewhere, and Eggman didn't know what it was until the three left. It was a hospital near a prison. Team Dark, though, didn't teleport the medical robot, so Eggman fell on the ground when they left. Team Dark was back at the jungle, in the exact place they left. They looked through the remains of the ship, and found a radar. It could tell where each of Eggman's robots was. This helped out with two things. It answered two questions: how Eggman always found them, as Omega was in the list, and where Metal Sonic was. It also told where the Chaos Emeralds were, and there was one near Metal Sonic, so Team Dark headed in that direction.

~Team Attack's viewpoint~

Sharp was in the room Tora was in, listening to his favorite song while he waited for Tora to wake up. Leon and Camouflage decided to go to the club, since they just saw the bouncer droid break when no one was there. He turned the music down when he saw Tora start to wake up. She saw him and hugged the dragon, making him blush. He dd the same and t lasted for a while.

"Sharp," Tora said while still wrapped in his arms, "where's-"

"They're at the club, and Rouge left along with Omega to go find Shadow."

"He woke up?"

"Yeah, he woke up a little bit after you fell unconsciousness."

"Oh." Remembering fainting made her blush a little. Before she spoke, she looked into Sharp's green eyes. She got lost in them, and forgot what she was going to say, but she remembered after a while. "Sharp, the reason I fainted was because-"

"It was too much to take in?" She nodded. While she knew anybody would say that, she thought to herself, _"He can read me like a book." _She looked back into his eyes, and thought to herself again, _"He __**is**__ cute, and smart, and has pretty eyes, and…"_ She got lost in her thoughts about her crush. She had always liked him, and thought that maybe he liked her back, but he never showed a sign. That was because Sharp wanted to be careful to hide the signs. He didn't want to complicate the friendship, so he was always careful. He thought about what Camo said.

"Sharp, we've said it before, Tora likes you, you like her, admit your damn feelings and make her your girlfriend!"

Sharp knew Camouflage said it out of annoyance, but he did think Tora might like him back. He looked into her hazel eyes, and got lost in them. When Tora started talking, he immediately got out of the phase.

"Sharp, I don't know how I feel about you- I mean this! I don't know how I feel about this! I mean, I'm sad because I never thought you guys, of all people, would kill people. But, I'm angry with myself and happy, because he's gone. I never loved him. I only went out with him because I was scared. He never beat me or anything, but he would call me names and threaten me. I don't know."

"Don't be happy that he's dead, be happy that you're not scared anymore. Where he is now, I don't know, but just be happy you aren't scared." Tora looked at Sharp and smiled at him.

"Sharp, I love you." Sharp looked at her and smiled. It surprised him, but he knew she did. "I love you too." Then, they kissed. They got lost in it, only focusing on them. When they stopped, they saw Camo and Leon in the doorway, but they didn't have any real emotion. They didn't smile, they didn't gasp, they just stood there with blank expressions, turned to each other, and said, "Knew it." Then, they clapped hands. Sharp and Tora were blushing and stood up.

"So," Sharp asked, "anything happen at the club?"

"I threw out a few guys." Leon said.

"Why?"

"Fighting. That's all for me. What about you, Camouflage?"

"I just thought about Team Dark." All of them were silent. They just thought about the three. Rouge still had damage to her head, Omega only woke up today, and they had no idea if they had found Shadow yet. They just hoped for the best.

~Team Dark's viewpoint~

"This thing isn't helping!" Shadow yelled out of frustration. They had been walking the exact direction of the Emerald, but it always away from them. They should have been at least closer to it. It was always the same distance away. All decided to split up to look for the Emerald. Rouge flew the trees, even hit a giant spider, Shadow just ran, dodging any obstacle, and Omega was rushing in his direction. Eventually, all three just headed back to the exact spot they were just in!

"Where are we?" Rouge cried out. None of them had the answer.

~Metal Sonic's viewpoint~

Metal Sonic was flying through the skies when he found a Chaos Emerald, he also notice Team Dark, sleeping.

"They must have found Eggman's ship, and succumbed to the special gas my missile releases after exploding." The robot said. When he grabbed the Emerald, he said, "I could end them now, but that would be no fun. I want them to suffer. I'll just look for the next Emerald." Metal Sonic flew off, not noticing the Emeralds they had. All three were laying on the ground, asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting. I'm about to start another story, and I have partial writer's block for this one. Just please R&R.**


	8. Nghtmare

~Team Dark's viewpoint~

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were still trying to find out of the jungle. They always ended up in the same spot. They tried calling G.U.N, but the communicator didn't work. Somehow, even Shadow's Chaos Control just teleported them to the same place. As time passed, certain things didn't even appear on the radar.

"Why can't we get out of here?" Rouge screamed out of frustration.

"No life forms or Chaos Emeralds found on radar." Omega told them.

"What?" Shadow and Rouge said in unison. As time passed, Rouge saw a gem with the sun's light beaming off of it.

"Guys, do you see it?" she told her friends. They didn't see anything. "I have to have it!" When she ran to it, it floated away from her. To her, she chased after it. To the other two, she was just staring at the sky.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked her, "Rouge!" He turned and saw Omega just staring at the sky too. To Omega, all of Eggman's robots appeared in front of him. It was like just looking at him mocked him.

"I am the ultimate robot! I shall not be defeated!" Omega then shot rockets at the robots, destroying about twenty-five with still an army around him. He rushed at the android army, sending his artillery at the army. Shadow was seeing both of his friends just staring like idiots with nothing interesting.

"What's going on?" Shadow said. He saw a shadowy figure staring at him. When Shadow ran up to it, it disappeared. Then, it appeared behind Shadow. Shadow sent Chaos Spheres at it, and the figure was lying on the ground. Shadow ran up to it, grabbed whoever it was by the neck, and saw Sonic's face, smiling evilly. Sonic's face changed to Mephiles, then Metal Sonic. The face changed to everybody Shadow knew, good or bad. It kicked Shadow off of it, and ran up to him. Shadow appeared behind it, and kicked it in the back. "If Omega or Rouge saw me right now, they'd probably see me staring at the sky. This is like a dream. Maybe it is." The figure got up, ran up to Shadow, and punched Shadow in the stomach. Then, it kicked Shadow in the back and, when Shadow was on the ground, it slammed its foot on his back. Shadow turned his body, grabbed its foot, and threw him at a tree. "If this is a dream, I'm going to wake us up!" Shadow rushed at it, grabbed its head, and slammed it against the tree. Then, he jumped in the air and rained Chaos Spheres on his opponent. After all the spheres landed, the figure got up, breathing heavily, and said in a deep, ominous voice, "You're strong."

"What are you?" Shadow asked it.

"I am everyone you ever knew. I'm me and at the same time them. I'm also you." Its face then changed to Shadow's and said, "I can change it to where you could be facing anybody you ever knew, including…" Its face changed to Rouge. Shadow was shocked at seeing her face. The creature ran up to Shadow and dropkicked him.

"_Remember, it's not her. It's fake!"_ Shadow got up and felt a punch to his face. He stepped back from the surprise pain in his face, caught his breath, and then Chaos Controlled. The creature was looking for Shadow, but couldn't find him anywhere. It looked up, and then felt kick on his back. Chaos Spheres rained down on it after it felt the kick. Before it touched the ground, Shadow grabbed him from behind and jumped in the air. He then turned their bodies upside down, and, as they fell, Shadow yelled, "Chaos Blast!" before they hit the ground. The creature was lying on the ground while Shadow was standing leaning on a tree. He then saw Rouge and Omega come near him. In Rouge's mind, she was still chasing a beautiful gem, while Omega thought he was chasing one of his greatest robotic foes, Metal Sonic. Shadow grabbed both of them and Chaos Controlled them back at where they were at the start. All three then found themselves lying on the ground. Rouge turned her head, looking for the gem. Omega was wondering where the robots were, while Shadow was staring at the same figure. All three saw it this time, and then the gem and the robots combined with the figure, turning into a giant phoenix.

"What is that?" Rouge asked.

"It's what we all thought were looking at combined." Shadow told her. The phoenix closed its wings and then opened them, sending a giant wave of power at the three. They were all pushed back by this and stared at the beast, awing at its power. The phoenix flew up in the sky and rushed at the three with fire being formed around its wings. The three barely dodged the bird when it landed on the ground. Omega scanned the creature while it was trying to get its beak out of the ground, which got stoke.

"Weakness has been shown that by hitting it in the eye, it will take severe damage. No other weak points shown at this point." When Omega finished saying this, the creature released its beak, and summoned another wave of power. While Rouge and Omega ran to the side, Shadow used Chaos Control to appear near the phoenix. It flew up in the sky with Shadow hanging on to its chest. Shadow kept hanging onto the phoenix as it flew in the sky. When it grew tired, it landed on the ground and rested. As it breathed heavily, Shadow climbed up to its head. When he was near the eye, he when into Chaos Boost form, jumped off, and rained Chaos Lances on the eye. The phoenix screeched while Shadow used Chaos Snap to appear back on the bird. He did the same routine and the bird fell over from the pain. Rouge flew over it and rained bombs on it while shot at it. The phoenix eventually melted away, and all three found themselves on the ground again. It was in the real world this time.

"It was just a dream?" Rouge said.

"I suspected it," Shadow said. He then turned his head and saw the Chaos Emerald was gone. "The Emerald! Metal Sonic must have come and took it!"

"How did we fall asleep?" Rouge asked.

"Sensors show that when we found Eggman, a gas left from the rocket must have entered our systems. It must have took its full effect on us right when we near the Emerald, and Metal Sonic must have sensed the Emerald at the time the gas worked its effect."

"…There's no time to talk now," Shadow said, "There's still one Emerald somewhere and Sharp and the others have another. We have to find the last one." All three then headed in the direction Omega sensed the Emerald.


End file.
